<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snape Loves YOU by MyWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492149">Snape Loves YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch'>MyWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Weird!Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was drawn for fawkesylady's birthday! A bit of a different Snape, but I kind of like him... :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snape Loves YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/gifts">FawkesyLady (Tarma)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/UJ0QpYT"></a><br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>